


ファーストキス

by catslikemilkshakes



Series: Haikyu Omegaverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Romance, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslikemilkshakes/pseuds/catslikemilkshakes
Summary: "Hey, Dai. D'you ever think about kissing?" Sugawara's voice cracks a little.





	ファーストキス

"Hey, Dai. D'you ever think about kissing?" Sugawara's voice cracks a little. 

Daichi pauses his typing and avoids looking at Suga. "Um, sure I guess. I've thought about it in passing." He thinks about kissing the alpha. A lot. That doesn't matter though. The omega's gone two years without letting the boy know that he caught feelings, he isn't going to start now. 

 

Sitting on the bed, Suga frowns, "Would you like to kiss anyone in particular? What about Michimiya-san?"  
The captain shakes his head, "Nah, Yui's just a friend. What's up with the sudden interrogation, huh?" 

"Just curious, 's all. I mean, it's your third year in high school and I've never seen you doing, well, anything with anyone." A sheepish grin greets the omega as he looks up from his computer screen and Suga rubs at the back of his neck.

The brunet stifles the urge to scream, "There's just never been a good opportunity. I mean, I do spend most of my time with you." Hinting, goddammit. He gets up from his desk and walks toward the other boy.  
An idea pops into his head, "Unless..." 

The alpha tilts his head like a confused puppy, "Uh, unless what?" The omega sits next to him. Daichi looks at the alpha before giving him a tight hug.  
"Dai? Are you okay?"  
The omega pulls back in response but his nose almost touches Suga's. 

The alpha blinks before swallowing thickly. His best friend's eyes burn with a new intensity he's never seen before. This wasn't Daichi in a match. A sweet smell tempts his senses. He dares to lick his lips, " Uh, so, Daichi, our faces are incredibly close." 

The omega seems to realize it as he pulls away; his face flaming and he stares wide-eyed at Suga. "I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me." It wasn't his heat, it was just the alpha's kind eyes and pink lips so near to his own. 

Fuck it, he thinks, and throws caution to the wind, "Wanna make out?" Oh God, his heart has sped up and his body is shaking.

Suga looks away and Daichi can't see his face. The omega wants to kick himself - look, he's fucked up his most precious friendship. Tears well up; he pushes his palms against his eyes to stop them from falling. Calloused hands touch his and takes them away, leaving him to look the alpha in the eye. 

"I think..." the alpha clears his throat and looks up at the ceiling. His voice is shaky when he looks at Daichi again, "I think that I might have fallen in love with you a long time ago, Dai. I was just waiting for the right moment to tell you. But you're ready, I hope, for me to tell you that I would love to kiss you." 

Daichi curls up and hums softly in Suga's muscled arms. He looks up at the alpha who seems to shine, "Sorry, I'm just... Happy." 

The alpha strokes and kisses the top of his (can he say his?) omega's head. Suga coos, "That's fine, I'm happy too." Suga chuckles as he takes in the sight - Daichi's dark hair and tanned thighs and that sweet expression on the boy's face, something he sees when his mom looks at his dad. Home, he thinks vaguely. 

 

"Now before we make out, I wanna do something." Daichi opens his eyes reluctantly, comfortable on the alpha's chest.  
"Will you, Sawamura Daichi, officially go out with me, Sugawara Koushi, the prettiest setter?"  
He says they last part jokingly, but Daichi grins. 

"Of course, Koushi, you're the most beautiful sitter in the prefecture, the whole Japan even, maybe the world." The alpha grins, bashfully, not sure if it's because Daichi called him beautiful or if Daichi said his name in such an intimate way. 

"Come on, then." The omega tastes soft and like strawberries and Koushi holds his face in his hands, because Daichi is quickly becoming his world.

**Author's Note:**

> My first confession mostly went like this, it was weird (because my now bf didn't ask to simply make out lol). You know I had to do it to 'em.


End file.
